Braixen vs Tails
Braixen vs Tails is ZackAttackX's one hundred and seventieth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Cunning, creative and wily are words often associated with foxes, but which of these attributes come to fruition here? Intro Fight Location: Seaside Hill Zone - Sonic Heroes. Tails was rushing along the beach area. Sonic and Knuckles seemed to have gotten pretty far ahead, and he didn't want to be left behind. As he rushed through though, he felt his leg catch onto something and he tripped over a branch and hit the floor face first. He picked himself up and shook off whatever sand he could, then turned to the branch and went to hurl it into the ocean before another fox-like figure snatched it from him. The branch happened to belong to a Braixen, who wasn't happy that her property was nearly damaged. She hissed in Tails' face, which didn't bode well with Sonic's sidekick, who shoved the Pokemon back. HERE WE GO! The angered Pokemon fired an Ember attack over towards Tails, who rolled to the side and charged past Braixen with a Spin Dash, blowing a gust of sand into her face to blind her while he went on the offensive with a tackle to her back. He then hovered in the air slightly and swung his right leg into the back of Braixen's head, then grabbed her and hoisted her up into the air. Braixen instinctively used Flame Charge, summoning a large ball of fire around her to force Tails to let go of her. As he did, Braixen slammed into him, sending the sidekick tumbling across the ground. Braixen landed and cast a Flamethrower towards Tails, who took to the air and drew his arm cannon, firing successive shots down towards the Pokemon. With her increased speed, Braixen dodged the projectiles, retaliating with her own Ember attacks to try and throw Tails' rhythm off. But Tails' leverage still proved to be an issue, and he swooped behind Braixen and landed a shot into her back, stunning her for the moment. Tails then performed a Homing Attack to Braixen's head, knocking her to the ground. The sidekick then flew up and dropped two dummy rings down at his opponent. Braixen managed to recover in time and used Flame Charge to dodge, charging up towards Tails. The attack landed and Tails began to plummet to the ground. As he did, Braixen used Psybeam to send him crashing down faster and with greater force. Tails' back slammed hard into the sand and Braixen landed a few yards away. The sidekick slowly stood up as Braixen began to charge up another Flamethrower. As the attack was launched though, Tails activated a shield to protect himself from damage, and when the attack subsided, he made his move. Tails charged at Braixen with a Spin Dash, dodging Psybeam from Braixen on the way. The attack connected with the Fox Pokemon's chest, and Tails followed up with three punches to Braixen's face, followed by a slam on the head from his twin tails to send her across the beach. Braixen slowly stood up, her injuries starting to become apparent. The sidekick wasted no time and took to the air again, dropping five more dummy rings around the injured Pokemon. But before they exploded, Braixen used Light Screen, creating a forcefield around herself to protect her from the explosions. From within the smoke and sand, Braixen used Psychic to grab Tails in a telekinetic grip, slamming him to the ground. Braixen then lifted Tails up again and bounced his back against the cliff, then smashed his head against a large boulder, and finally dropped him front first to the ground. Before Tails could do anything else, Braixen cast a Fire Blast at Tails, burning the sidekick to ashes. The exhausted Pokemon then dropped to her knees panting. The tide quickly came in and swept up Tails' ashes, carrying them out to sea. Braixen then placed her branch back into her tail and limped away. DBX! Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animal vs Monster themed DBXs Category:ZackAttackX Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights